You are The Part of My Life
by fudan kun
Summary: This is the sequel of "You are my Dog" ; warning inside, happy reading(?)


_CIIIP CIIIP_

"_Papaa~ Papaa~" Seorang anak kecil berkulit coklat muda dan berambut _navy blue_ –lengkap dengan seragam SD nya tengah membangunkan seseorang yang berada di dalam selimut. Ya, papa nya masih mendengkur._

"_Papa~ Bangun dong papa~" Tangannya yang mungil mengguncangkan tubuh papanya. Ia berusaha, namun tak ada hasil. Papa yang jahat._

"_PAPAAAAAA~~~" Ya, ia berteriak di telinga 'papa'nya. Alhasil papanya bangun sambil mengurik telinganya. Papanya adalah seorang yang bertubuh proporsional dan berkulit _dim_. Rambutnya sama seperti anak kecil itu. Ya, asal kau tau, pria berumur 28 tahun ini adalah Aomine Daiki._

"_Ada apa, Ryouki sayang?" Jawabnya sambil menggendong anak kecil tersebut dan mengecup dahi nya._

"_Papa jahat! Ryouki dari tadi membangunkan papa! Papa bodoh! Uuh.." Ryouki mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan imut. Aomine mulai panik. Ia segera mengusap kepala Ryouki perlahan._

"_Maafkan papa ya, Ryouki? Nanti papa belikan es krim nya paman Kiyoshi. Oke?" Aomine menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Ryouki terlihat terperangah dan tersenyum lebar, lalu menautkan kelingkingnya._

"_Iya! Ryouki mau maafkan papa!—"_

"_Daiki_cchi_!~ Ryouki_cchi_~ Cepat turun-_ssu_!"_

"_Dengar, Ryouki? Mama marah tuh. Ini rahasia kita ya!"_

"_Uhn!"_

_**Dengan memilikimu sebagai bagan dari hidupku, itu sudah cukup kok, Ryouta.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You are The Part of My Life**

**T**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Family, Romance, Humor -a bit- , M-preg **

**! WARNING !**

**Hey guys! I just looking for the reviews of the 'You are My Dog' s last chappie. "What happen with Kise? Why he can come back?" SOOOOO i think, i /must/ tell you guys about the 'mystery' on that chappie. Because of that, i make this Sequel. Nah, i know my grammar is so bad and please keep your eyes still in your head because this Sequel /maybe/ so.. WEIRD. So much typo(s), the characters /is/ out of their personality, etc.**

**But—**

** ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mari kita kembali pada 10 tahun yang lalu)**

"Ah, sial!" Seorang mahasiswa tenga berlarian di lorong kampusnya. Ah, liatlah kulitnya yang _tan_ itu sudah berkeringat tanda ia sudah berlarian cukup lama. Ya, ia Aomine Daiki. Mahasiswa bebel. Ia mungkin sedang terlambat masuk kelas. Ia sampai menabrak orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya.

Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menabrak seseorang. Menubruk, tepatnya. Sampai buku mereka berdua jatuh.

"Ah sakit..."

"M-maaf" Aomine segera membungkuk dan merapikan buku tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih~"

"Sama – sam—" Aomine terkaget setengah mati. Buku mahasiswa yang ia tabrak tadi kini jatuh kembali. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Sangat tak percaya. Dia—

Dia—!

"Kise!"

_**Hari itu, hari dimana 'peliharaanmu' kembali tanpa kau duga.**_

"J-jadi Kise?! Kau Kise kan?! Bukan hantu nya Kise kan?! Ini nyata kan?! Ga mimpi?!" Oke, Aomine, kau terlihat memalukan di depan Kise. Kise hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Aomine_cchi_—" Kise menggenggam tangan Aomine dan meletakkannya di salah satu pipinya "—Peliharaanmu yang dulu-_ssu_!" Ia menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya. Wajah yang indah; yang tak pernah dilihat Aomine selama 10 tahun ini, yang selalu ia rindukan sampai ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Yah, Aomine senang. Senang sekali. Ia ingin terbang.

"...Kise"

"Hm?~"

"Ayo kita menikah" Aomine ero anda sungguh frontal. Kise di buat menjadi merah padam.

"A-aho-ssu!—" melepaskan tangan Aomine, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang merah"—memangnya Aomine_cchi_ punya uang-_ssu_?"

"Eh? Uh.. tidak hehe" Aomine nyengir kuda, Kise facepalm "Aomine_cchi_ tidak ingin tau mengapa aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini-_ssu_?" Ia menopang dagunya sambil memanyunkan bibir plum nya. Aih, Aomine ingin memakan bibirnya sekarang juga.

"Ah!" Aomine menjentikkan jarinya "Iya, benar! Mengapa kau bisa datang ke dunia ini? K-kau tidak balik lagi ke _Weltwunder _kan?" Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Ya, mengingat masa lalu.

"Ahahaha" Kise tertawa pelan "Tidak-_ssu_, makanya dengarkan orang bercerita dulu—" Tatapan Aomine berubah jadi serius, membuat Kise menjadi geli.

"Oke begini, saat aku di panggil lagi ke dunia itu... aku merasa seperti mati-_ssu_. Aku terbang, namun aku tak merasakan angin. Mataku terbuka, tetapi tak bisa melihat. Hidungku bisa bernafas, tapi aku tak menghirup udara" Kise meminum _ornge juice_nya, lalu melanjutkannya,

"Aku... di bawa ke dunia bawah tanah-_ssu_" Aomine terlihat membulatkan matanya, otaknya mulai nyambung "Apakah kau.. ber- re enkarnasi?"

"Hm? Tidak-_ssu_. Penyihir-_cchi_ sudah... di penggal bertepatan saat aku balik-_ssu_. Karena shirinya masih berbekas padaku, jadinya kami belum bisa terputus-_ssu_. Jadi kemanapun penyihir-_cchi_ pergi, aku ka nada-_ssu—_"

"—Mengapa penyihir itu di penggal?" Alis Aomine yang berkerut makin berkerut.

"Um, ia ketahuan, ketahuan membantuku masuk ke dunia manusia yang 'katanya' tak boleh di masuki-_ssu_. Jadi, penyihir-_cchi_ mendapatkan hukuman; dan seharusnya aku juga dapat-_ssu_. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tanganku bodoh-_ssu_. Aku telah membunuh ratu dengan permata kematian" Kise melihat telapak tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Permata kematian?"

"Permata nenek moyang. Jika kau memakainya dan membunuh orang jahat, maka segala yang dimiliki orang itu akan hancur-_ssu_. Lalu, karena ia adalah ratu yang memiliki seluruh _Weltwunder_, seluruh _Weltwunder_ hancur. Di saat aku membunuh orang kejam itu, aku sudah keluar dari dunia bawah tanah karena... penyihir-_cchi_ telah menitipkan padaku permata kematian dan sebuah ramuan-_ssu_. Ya, ramuan menjadi manusia seutuhnya" Kise menatap gelas _orange juice_nya yang tinggal seperempat akan habis itu. Aomine terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi kau meminum ramuan itu?"

"Tentu-_ssu_! Walaupun aku tak meminumnya, aku akan tinggal dimana-_ssu_? Lagipula..." Kise menunduk "...aku tak bisa berpisah dengan seseorang di dunia ini-_ssu_"

BLUUUSH

Kulit hitam pekat itu berubah.

"...Oi, memalukan, kau tau" Aomine memajukan kepalanya ke wajah Kise.

"M-memangnya yang berbicara tidak mal—nmpph!"

SMOOCH

Cye, yang ciuman.

"A-apa – apaan-_ssu_! Ini di depan orang banyak! Ahomine _cchi_!" Lagi – lagi wajah Kise memerah karena tingkah Aomine. Memang menyenangkan menjahilinya. Aomine menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mau tidak dilihat orang, hm?~"

"E-EEEEH?!"

"_**Anjing kecilku yang manis... dari jauh hari aku sudah membuat sebuah ramuan agar kau bahagia... aku ingin melihatmu bahagia... bersama orang yang kau cintai.. dan, musnahkan lah negeri yang dari awal sudah hancur ini"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama~" Ryouki berlarian kecil ke arah pria yang ia panggil mama; Kise Ryouta. Mamanya masih menggunakan celemek.

"Ayo, Ryouki nakal, tidak patuh sama mama" Kise mengangkat anak itu lalu meletakkannya di atas kursi ruang makan.

"Ta-tapi papa gak mau bangun, ma~" Anak kecil itu membela diri dengan gemas sambil memanyunkan bibir dan menunduk. Kise terkekeh lalu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sepiring roti bakar dengan selai susu kesukaannya.

"Iya deh iya, ayo makan, nanti telambat-_ssu_" Kise mengecup dahi Ryouki lalu kembali ke dapur.

Tak lama, pria berseragam polisi lengkap turun dari tangga.

"Ohayou" sapanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Anaknya tak menghiraukannya karena sibuk makan.

"Ossu" Kise tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan pagi pada suaminya yang sudah berseragam dengan gagah itu "Nih" Kise memberikan sepiring roti bakar tanpa selai untuk suaminya.

"Jahat banget ga di kasih selai" Aomine menatap piringnya nanar, Kise memanyunkan bibir.

"Mou~ Siapa suruh terlambat bangun-_ssu_! Isi sendiri atau jatah malam di kurangi sebulan!" Kise mencak mencak, lalu Aomine pundung.

"Iya deh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya telah selesai sarapan dan seperti biasa, Kise mengantarkan suami dan anaknya sampai ambang pintu.

"Mama! Makan malam nanti aku mau nasi kare!" Ryouki mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjuknya ke udara. Kise terkekeh geli melihat anaknya yang lucu itu. Ia berjongkok lalu mencium pipi anaknya,

"Nanti mama dengar Ryouki_cchi_ akan ada test kecil kan?" Kise tersenyum, Ryouki mengangguk "Kalau Ryouki_cchi_ mendapat nilai A mama akan buatkan kare yang lezat-_ssu_!"

Terlihat mata Ryouki berbinar "Eeeh?~ Benarkah? Baik! Aku janji akan dapat nilai A!" Ryouki segera berlarian menuju garasi sementara Kise bangkit berdiri sambil berteriak "Ryouki! Jangan berlarian-_ssu_!"

"Nah, Ryouta, aku pergi dulu _baby_" Aomine mengecup dahi, pipi, bibir milik Kise berurutan. Kise membalasnya dengan cubitan di perutnya yang membuat ia berjengit.

"Kebanyakan-_ssu_..." Katanya menunduk malu "Hati – hati ya, jangan terlalu sangar jadi polisi" Kise terkekeh pelan di sambut senyum Aomine.

"Hn. Wajahku kan memang begini, bodoh" Aomine berlalu.

Di saat mobil Aomine berjalan ke luar rumah dan melambaikan tangannya, ia tersenyum penuh arti dan—

—menangis. Menangis haru.

"_**Kami – sama, ta banyak permintaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga mereka-**_**ssu**_**"**_

**.**

**.**

**(Di mobil)**

"Pa?~"

"Kenapa, Ryouki?"

"Mama kasihan tuh"

"Kasihan kenapa? Banyak kerjaan rumah ya? Papa juga ingin bantu mama nanti kalau akhir pekan papa tidak ada tugas. Bersih bersih rumah" Oke, bukan Aomine banget, kan?

"Bukan..."

"Trus"

"Mulut papa bau kok mama betah ya di ciumin mulu, Ryouki kasihan ngeliatnya pa..."

Aomine pun menangis darah.

.

.

.

FIN

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
